


Submission

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Face Slapping, Half-Dressed Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: A warm summer's night, Saitou on his knees, Tokio inSanosuke'slap.





	Submission

Tokio was rough, but then, she always was with him. Sanosuke sat on his heels, watching as she slapped her husband over and over again. Saitou snarled at her, knuckles white and yukata twisted in his fingers, but his hands stayed in his lap. 

“Ne, husband…” Tokio whispered, drawing her hand back again and Saitou let himself be hit, his head flying back, his cheek bright red. “I want you to sit right there… Just as you are, and _watch_.” Tokio licked her lips and she came to sit next to Sanosuke. 

Nerves made his hands shake, but he breathed out, calming himself as he made eye contact with Saitou, pulling the folds of his yukata open to expose himself. That’s what Saitou liked, being smirked at while Tokio and he… Sanosuke groaned, Tokio making quick work of his cock, taking it in hand and jerking him. She stopped and he whined, but he let her dip her thin fingers into the bowl of oil before she went back to jerking him. 

Saitou had full view of his cock, and he looked at it, so longingly. Sanosuke smiled at that, running a hand through Tokio’s messy hair as she sat on her knees, tugging on his cock. 

Tokio looked over shoulders, her tongue flicking out over her bottom lip as she smiled at her husband. The redness on Saitou’s cheeks was not just from swift hand, and Sanosuke could see his cock bulging between his thighs, barely obscured by his yukata. Those golden eyes were dark, gleaming in the wavering candlelight. 

“Stay as you are, husband…” Tokio whispered, leaning down and Sanosuke groaned, opening his knees to allow her more access. Her skilled fingers danced down his length, cupping his sac and rolling it in her palm as her tongue lathed over the tip of his cock. He groaned out, letting his head fall back as Tokio took him to the root, sucking his cock hard. 

A low, rumbling snarl had Sanosuke opening one eye. Saitou was pensive, his hands looking like they were aching, from how tightly he held onto the yukata at his knees. Sanosuke smirked again, licking his lips as he let out an obscene noise, Tokio joining him to make lewd sucking noises. 

Saitou looked so _hungry_ for more, but he obeyed, even if he was vocal in his displeasure of being forced to wait and watch. 

Sanosuke let his head drop back again, a hand on the back of Tokio’s neck, just letting her work his cock. She knew how to tease a man for hours, he had watched her do it to Saitou once. Bound her husband up, sucking his cock and pushing her fingers into his hole, driving him mad with pleasure. Saitou was a sobbing, quivering mess when she had finished with him, and then Sanosuke took him. He had snarled and cried out, too spent and sensitive, but Sanosuke took him all the same. 

Is that what Tokio’s plan were for him tonight…? 

He could only hope Tokio would be so generous to him, someday.


End file.
